I'll Be Waiting
by Elearwen
Summary: 100 years ago, someone very close to Prince Koenma died. Who will he come back as? And is it someone that had been before us all along? Also includs KuramaxHiei


I'll be waiting  
  
  
  
Okay, No idea were I got this idea. Yes, I do jump around a lot. But hey, I'll finish this one. Decides, I'm having effing writers block. I'm a.... troubled writer.... let's just keep it at that.  
  
Disclaimer: I love Yu Yu Hakusho, most of its characters and locations, and all of its quotes. Be reminded that I own about nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho. What I do own, however, is the plot. I do not believe that many OCs will enter this story, and those that do will be bad guys or minor characters.  
  
Final note: I love you all. Please review and make me happy. Thanks to you all, because I love being happy!!!  
  
  
**_Prologue.  
_**  
  
Below the earth, not below the crust nor the earth it's self in space, but below the earth in time-space lies a world. The world is violent, filled with bloodthirsty creatures lusting for the crimson liquid of life. They roam the land, some primitive, getting by with clubs and grunts for speech. Others are sophisticated. They run about, above and beyond those around them. They fight with extreme skills and powers that would be deemed miracles by our own race.  
  
The land its self is a harsh one. It consists of deserts in the south, grassy plains in the center, and harsh tundra in the north. It is surrounded by one large ocean with only a few islands dotting its otherwise unbroken surface.  
  
In the south, where the stormy deserts and rocky terrain are dominant, much more primitive demons' roam about. They are huge, brute creatures with little ability more than to crush those smaller than them. Some are made of rock, and require little water. Others are a rare type of plant that is much like a cactus that grows up to four stories high. It has sharp thorns that are used by a stone-age era tribe as weapons against the so-called Rock Monsters.  
  
In the central area of this world, large grassy plains and forests are what can be found. Forests provide sanctuary to middle demons with no great ability, but still some. They live off eachother, hunting the weaker for food. Some have formed towns, with homes and stores. Others have created farms for growing crops. They trade with others for a living, and usually a farmer in the central area will have no problem living.  
  
In the northern most area of the world, is the tundra. shrouded in darkness for almost the full year, it is a place of ice and snow. In some places, the ice can become so thick that it reaches over five-thousand feet above the surface. Not many demons live in this area, although some hermits dot the area in tiny huts. Above the ground is where the main population lives. An all female clan that call themselves the Koormie live with strict rules above the surface upon a floating island.  
  
Above that world, often called Maikai', is the living world, called Nigenkai' by those living in the demon world. We have evolved through many thousands of years, and have left our much older cousins behind.  
  
But above us, is Reikai' that can be compared to heaven in some cultures. It is a place of sky with no limits and cliffs with no bottoms. It is a place of the dead, where people who have died are taken for judgment by one or more. Ferrygirls, or the Grim Reapers in western mythology, take souls to and from this world. In fact, many U.F.Os have been Ferrygirls foolish enough to break strict Reikai rules.  
  
Many wars have taken place between the world of Reikai and the world of Maikai for the world of Nigenkai. Currently, the world of Reikai has been able to have control over Maikai and keep its inhabitants from wrecking havoc upon the living world. They do so by construction a Keikai', a super natural barrier that keeps demons out and humans in. Every so often, a portal opens up and a demon slips through, but thanks to the Spirit World Special Defense Force, any demons strong enough to cause damage are quickly removed.  
  
But there has been unrest in the Maikai. News has spread about a greater power becoming full. Soon, they have learned, the living world will be theirs. But this news has been quiet, for the ears of Reikai are as sharp as a fox and their sight is great. The demons know that this oppression cannot last long, and soon, they will become the masters of the Nigenkai.  
  
  
  
Well? How was it? Good, bad, okay? The next chapters will be up soon!!!  
  
_Elearwen_


End file.
